Scotty Damon
A student who struggled to get over from his ex-girlfriend. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Scotty had a normal childhood growing up but he did have self-esteem issues. He ends up going to the High School in Grasmere Valley. When he began to date Lana, he believed he was the luckiest guy ever and really loved her. However she ends up being a party girl being with other boys and doesn't love him. She ends up breaking up with him which causes him great emotional problems. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Scotty Damon tries to convince Tim Sherman to do the Ice Bucket Challenge who does not want to conform and do it.He suggests he is a loser for not doing as Scotty has done it and says that it is for charity and by not doing it he is a meanie. Tim then asks everyone in the room who has done it to which everyone put up their hand. He then asks has anyone donated to charity which no one including Scotty put up their hand. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Scotty Damon Having broken up with his girlfriend who never really liked him, he is trying to cheer himself up. When there is a game of hide and seek in school, Scotty wants to win and thinks this may provide the happiness he needs. He hides in the lockers. However Lani Armstrong gets Kristian McCloud to sort out getting rid of the lockers. Scotty screams to be let out but no one hears him. It also seems Sarah Butcher and Rachial who were the ones finding the people forgot Scotty Damon was playing and didn't realise he was missing. #38 Tale of Julia Dent Mannix Baxter and Minnix Baxter have taken the old locker from the school to the dump which has Scotty Damon trapped inside. The locker is in the boot. Mannix and Minnix run off Julia Dent and Reese Dent off the road. To retaliate with Nanny Prescot, Audrey Reynolds and Camian Pujoe they get back on the road with a new car and run Mannix and Minnix off the cliff.Julia car also goes off the cliff leading all the passengers to cling onto the cliff in one long human chain including Scotty Damon much to the surprise of Mannix who had no idea he had been in the lockers which have also fallen down. #38 Tale of Jaci Stevens Jaci Stevens walking with her husband Fatih Stevens hears the shouts on the cliff for help. Instead of helping however seeing Minnix is wearing her shoes fights over them causing for the human chain to broken and everyone including Scotty Damon to fall. Thankfully no one died and they all fell to a tunnel of love interrupting Roger Calloway and Mary Calloway date. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Sterling He is among those in the audience for Chaffeny Stirling Christmas Dance recital which got ruined by Mary Bishop turning off the lights, causing for her to bump her knee. As the audience didn't like how stuck up she was everyone is seen cheering. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars He is among those who are watching the Oscars.